A garden-type faucet (e.g., a spigot or sill-cock) is typically mounted on an exterior surface of a house or outbuilding. As most users acquainted with this common feature will appreciate, the faucet is often located and/or oriented in a position that makes it difficult to access or manipulate. In particular, many users may experience difficulty attaching a mounting nut of a garden accessory, such as a hose, to the threaded outlet of the faucet due in part to the close proximity of the surface on which it is mounted. For example, many users—particularly those with limited hand dexterity (e.g., a user with arthritis)—may have difficulty grasping the mounting nut of a garden hose or other accessory while attempting properly to align and mount it onto the threads of the faucet. Because of this common, awkward positioning of a typical faucet it is not uncommon for a user to scratch her knuckles against a wall on which such faucets are typically mounted, or to pinch her fingers between the mounting nut and the wall. Some faucet adapters have attempted to address this problem by including an extension for mounting onto the faucet that allows a user to attach hoses or other garden accessories onto a spigot-type structure that is distal from the faucet.
However, it may be difficult to connect and/or remove such faucet adapters to/from the faucet due at least in part to the size and/or shape of the faucet adapter body. In many cases, the user may experience difficulty gripping and twisting the mounting nut of the faucet adapter to attach it to the faucet. As with the garden hose connection problem described, this difficulty commonly occurs as a result of the confined space typically available between a faucet and the surface to which it is mounted. As also noted above, this task of connection may be particularly difficult for persons with limited hand strength and/or dexterity (e.g., elderly or infirm users).